Souls of Glass
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Neither Toshiro nor Atsuko, the girl whose heart he broke, like to think about the history between them that shattered. Now that a new danger threatens the Soul Society Toshiro and the others must face the enemy with the fate of both the Seireitei and Atsuko's soul hanging in the balance. To save the girl from his past Toshiro has to face his fears and admit the truth.
1. Touchy

Summary:

Neither Toshiro nor Atsuko, the girl whose heart he broke, like to think about the history between them that shattered. Now that a new danger threatens the Soul Society Toshiro and the others must face the enemy with the fate of both the Seireitei and Atsuko's soul hanging in the balance. To save the girl from his past Toshiro has to face his deepest fears and admit the truth that he refuses to accept.

**Souls of Glass**  
Ch1_

They met when they were kids. His name was Toshiro Hitsugaya and she was Kenpachi's niece; her mother was Kenpachi's sister. Her name was Atsuko Yamauchi or as Toshiro called her, pain-in-the-neck. They didn't get along. Toshiro and Atsuko could never really stomach each other that much; neither of them knew why exactly, they just didn't like each other that well. Kenpachi said it was because they were opposites; they were just different from each other, but opposites are drawn to each other.

Toshiro saw her coming towards him. She walked past him without a single word or glance. Her raven hair ran down to her knees; she kept it pulled back in a high ponytail. Her golden eyes were friendly yet smothering. Her skin was blemish-free and fair. In short she was beautiful; Toshiro had to admit that much. Toshiro stopped when he heard her speak. "Good morning Toshiro," Atsuko said.

"Good morning," Toshiro didn't look at her. He walked away when she rounded the corner. Toshiro walked into his office and saw Rangiku frantically looking for something. "Rangiku," Toshiro called her name. Her looking around like she could only mean that she lost some of the paperwork.

"Ow," Rangiku exclaimed when she bumped her head. She looked up and tried to put on a calm smile, "Oh good morning Captain."

"What did you lose now?" Toshiro asked walking to his desk.

"Lost isn't really the correct term more like…" Rangiku trailed off when he gave her a look. "Okay I lost the monthly report," She admitted.

"Again? Rangiku…"

"She didn't lose it," Atsuko said at the door. Toshiro turned around to see her leaning against the door frame with a folded sheet of paper in her hand. "She just failed to notice it being borrowed." She handed it out to Toshiro.

"More like stolen," He took it from her with a frown.

"Touchy," Atsuko smirked. She stood erect and crossed her arms over her chest.

Toshiro looked the form over, "You signed it?"

"I'm on the comity Toshiro its up for review."

"But not being signed by another Captain, Atsuko." Toshiro went back to his desk. Atsuko walked in. Atsuko was placed as a replacement for Aizen little over a year ago; it took Momo awhile to adjust to the arrangement.

"Oh come on Toshiro lighten up," Atsuko said, "You were busy. What does it hurt if I did?"

"Atsuko we've been through this. Don't touch my reports." Toshiro scowled at her from his chair.

Atsuko just smiled at him. She enjoyed getting underneath his skin. "Fine Toshiro, don't share. See ya later." Atsuko walked out and closed the door behind her.

Toshiro leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at Rangiku; she laughed nervously.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Wide Awake

**Souls of Glass**  
Ch2_ Wide Awake

He never did like these yearly parties; he always thought they were a waste of time. "Oh Captain please lighten up. It's not that bad." Rangiku told him as they walked to ball room.

"Rangiku you know I hate these things." Toshiro said as they walked in. He stopped when he heard sweet singing; he saw Atsuko sitting on a stool in front of the mike on the stage.

"I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself-  
nooohooo

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end-yeah

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore… 'cause  
I'm…wide awake

Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

(Oh now I'm) Falling from cloud 9  
It was outta the blue, I'm  
Crashing from the high  
(Yeah) I'm letting go tonight  
Letting go of illusion  
(Now I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake…"

Toshiro hadn't heard her sing in years; now that he had he couldn't get her voice out of his head. He found himself clapping with the crowd in the room. Atsuko came down from the stage and went to Kenpachi; she gave him a big hug.

Toshiro noticed that his cheeks suddenly felt hot when Atsuko looked his way. She smiled and came over to them. "Aw, did I make you blush Toshiro?" Atsuko said in a teasing tone.

Toshiro scoffed, his blush turned a deeper red, "Who would blush over you Atsuko?"

"Apparently you, Toshiro Hitsugaya," Atsuko smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody." She told him and went to the cooler; she pulled out a beer. Before she could pop it open Kenpachi slipped it out of her hand, "Uncle…" Atsuko whined.

"You know better," Kenpachi said simply then opened the can and started to drink it.

"But you don't," Atsuko mumbled. Kenpachi grinned at her and walked away with the beer. Toshiro chuckled. Atsuko pouted at Toshiro making his smirk widened. Atsuko flipped him off and walked away.

Toshiro went after her, "Aw, did I upset you Atsuko," He mocked with the smirk still on his face. Atsuko scowled at him.

"Captain," Shuhei came up, "Excuse me, but everyone wants an encore Captain."

"Okay, thanks Shuhei, I'll be right there." Atsuko grinned at him.

"Yes Ma'am." Shuhei left.

"T.T.Y.L. Toshiro," Atsuko waved bye and went to the stage. She sat down on the stool.

She took a deep breath, "Spoke up and thought I'd try…Try to step across the line

You know that I've been thinking about it for a while, yeah  
Startin' to think it's time I kneel  
Does me good to know I finally feel  
Feel this pain, it's real  
It's possible  
You say

Can't change the winds, you say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
It's impossible  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind so I pray  
Breakin' down the walls  
Do the impossible

Walkin' by myself I know;  
This lonely road's becomin' my new home,  
But I don't stop, I just keep moving on…and on.  
Ain't no need to dry my eyes  
I haven't cried quite some time.  
Every day I fight it  
You know it's possible  
You say

Can't change the winds, you say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
It's impossible  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind so I pray  
Breakin' down the walls  
Do the impossible

Can someone tell me why it's so hard taking chances  
You draw the line and think that I won't ask for more, yeah  
I will stumble and I'll make my own mistakes yeah  
But I won't worry about it anymore  
It's impossible  
You say

Can't change the winds, you say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
It's impossible

It's impossible to you  
Not impossible for me  
Not impossible for me  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind so I pray  
Breakin' down the walls  
Do the impossible

Spoke up and thought I'd try… Try to step across the line…"

Again the crowd erupted into applause. Atsuko had always had a talent for singing. Atsuko walked off stage. The slow dances started; as usually Toshiro stood alone by the wall. Rangiku always danced with Shuhei and Rukia danced with Renji and Momo was always too shy to ask Toshiro to dance with her.

"What are you doing by yourself," Atsuko asked him.

"I could ask the same about you." Toshiro said.

"Why don't you come dance with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me," She grabbed his hands, "Dance with me," She pulled him to the dance floor.

"Wait Atsuko I…" Toshiro couldn't stop her in time.

"Oh come on, one dance won't kill ya Toshiro," Atsuko smiled.

"It might if you don't."

Atsuko laughed sarcastically. She gave him a sweet face, "Please Toshiro…"

"Fine," Toshiro sighed. Atsuko giggled. They danced silently to the sweet song that played over the speakers. It took a minute for him to relax. He listened as Atsuko sung the song quietly. They let each other go when the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance Toshiro," Atsuko smiled at him. Toshiro felt her hand slip from his. She walked away.

Toshiro walked outside into the cool night air. He disappeared in a flash of color.

###########

He slid the door open and walked in then pulled the door to. "Good evening Captain Hitsugaya," A nurse greeted him.

Toshiro went to her room and found her resting. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him, "Toshiro…"

Toshiro gave her a soft smile, "Hello Grandma," He sat at her bedside. She tried to sit up, Toshiro grabbed her shoulder gently, "Grandma, there's no need for you to sit up."

"I feel alright tonight actually," She said finally managing to prop up against her pillows. "Now then, what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Toshiro told her.

His Grandmother smiled and took his warm calloused and scarred hand with her cold wrinkled delicate hand, "Well, I'm glad you did. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Toshiro held her hand between his hands.

He hoped that she didn't feel his hands tremble, but she did, "Toshiro darling it's okay. Do worry yourself over this old bag of bones."

Toshiro felt a lump form in his throat, "Grandma…I…"

"I know darling," She said, "I know. Everything's going to be okay."

Toshiro stayed with her until she fell asleep thirty minutes later then he left. He came by the next day. He went into her room to find her asleep. He smiled softly and sat down at her bedside. His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't breathing. He grabbed her hand; he checked her pulse, she didn't have one. "Grandma, no… Grandma… Please…" He held her hand. A tear fell down his cheek.

###########

"He hasn't spoken to anybody in three days, not a word. He won't eat, he won't sleep. I've never seen him like this, never." Rangiku told Atsuko as they walked together from eating lunch.

"Where is he?" Atsuko asked.

"In his office."

"I'll talk to him," Atsuko said.

"No, Atsuko, the Captain said that he did not want to be disturbed."

"I'm not going to disturb him; I'm going to comfort him."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know." Atsuko went to his office. "Toshiro," She knocked lightly on his office door. When he didn't answer she walked in.

"Not now Atsuko, I'm not in the mood," Toshiro said. He sat in the dark at his desk. His forehead pressed against his folded hands, his arms propped by the elbow on the desk.

Atsuko walked in and closed the door. "I just came to tell you I'm sorry about your Grandmother," Atsuko told him. She saw his shoulders twitch. "It wasn't your fault Toshiro; you did your best to help her." She touched his shoulder.

He lifted his head, "It feels like it is…I wasn't there…"

"Toshiro look at me," Atsuko told him, "Look at me." He did. She sighed, "It wasn't your fault. There are some things in life that we just don't have control over. Death is one of them. I learned that a long time ago." Atsuko said. She left the room.

Toshiro lit a candle. He slipped his pendant out of his shirt. It was a gift. It belonged to his grandmother; it was the Hitsugaya family crest. He rubbed his thumb over the engraving. He gripped it in his fist tightly. Tears poured down his face; his hands trembled, his shoulder raked with each sob. He looked up when a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of him. Atsuko smiled tenderly at him.

Toshiro looked away; he didn't want her to see his tears. "Toshiro," Atsuko said softly. She crouched by his chair. She made him look at her. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone. It's okay to be upset; it's okay to cry." She caressed his cheek. Toshiro's eyes welled up with more tears; he exhaled raggedly. She held out her arms to him, offering an embrace. Toshiro slipped from his chair then collapsed in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and cried. Atsuko rocked him gently, she shushed him quietly. She petted his head. She sang to him softly. "It's okay," Atsuko told him.

Atsuko kissed his forehead softly. Toshiro couldn't help the light smile on his face. He knew it wasn't of romantic intention. They were somewhat friends. Toshiro remembered that she did that when they were young; Toshiro had fell from a tree and scrapped his leg terribly, his leg now bore a scar. He told her he was fine and tried to hide the tears that were filling his eyes. She called his bluff and kissed his forehead.

######### _**(Three Weeks Later)**_

Toshiro saw Atsuko under a sakura tree sewing something. He walked over and sat by her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled then continued sewing. Toshiro sat watching quietly. Atsuko was sewing each of the Court Guard Squad Insignias in a circle around the Oken on a tapestry. She finished the last stitch on Kenpachi's Squad emblem. She soon started on the flowers for each squad. She started on Toshiro's flower.

"It's beautiful," He told her.

"Thank you," Atsuko smiled as she finished a stitch.

"Who taught you?"

Atsuko's hand fell, sadness filled her eyes, she sighed, "My Mother…" She put away her needle.

Toshiro grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" Atsuko looked at him. Toshiro found himself brush her hair out of her eyes, caress her cheek; he pressed his lips mildly against hers. She let his tongue enter her mouth when he licked her lip. She cupped the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. They finally pulled apart. They stared at each other what seemed like forever. Toshiro saw the light blush on Atsuko's cheeks. He pecked her on the lips making her blush more. "I won't tell anybody," He smiled at her. She smirked at him.

"Why did we ever break up Toshiro," Atsuko asked him after a while.

"We both knew it wouldn't have worked," Toshiro said. She and he had dated awhile when they were attending the academy and a little time after they graduated.

"Yeah…Can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I still miss you, Gaya." Atsuko used the old pet name she gave him when they were kids, the last syllable in his last name.

Toshiro looked at her. He brushed her hair back, "I know you do."

"You don't miss me…"

"I do miss you…" Toshiro admitted.

Atsuko smiled then kissed his cheek, "But you don't want to try again?"

"Atsuko you know it would happen like the first time."

"Maybe not; we've grown since then, Toshiro," Atsuko said. "We were young then. I don't think we broke up because we weren't going anywhere; I think we broke up because we were going somewhere…and that scared us…We barely understood anything…I know I didn't; even though I didn't you broke my heart that day."

"Why are you telling me all this Atsuko?"

"Because I finally have the courage too," Atsuko looked at him.

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you…" Toshiro said.

"The way you said it that day made it sound like you didn't care whether you did or not."

"Well I'm saying it now; I didn't mean to hurt you." Toshiro saw her eyes fill with hurt. He hurt her badly that day, he knew that. She gave him a small smile.

Atsuko gathered her things and stood up, "See you later." She walked away.

"Atsuko," Toshiro stood but he kept his gaze avert.

"What," She replied; she stopped on the stone path.

"Nothing, forget it."

**To Be Continued… **


	3. Gory Dimension

**Souls of Glass**  
Ch3_ Gory Dimension

Toshiro wished he could say he woke up bright-eyed-and-bushy-tailed, but he couldn't; Rangiku came busting into his room one o'clock in the morning saying that there was an intruder alert. Toshiro got up and met up with the others in the court yard. "What's going on?" Toshiro asked.

"Not sure," Renji answered.

"Toshiro," Momo came running up.

"Momo," Toshiro was a little surprised by the urgency on her face.

"Where's Captain Yamauchi," Rangiku asked.

"I've looked everywhere but I can't find her; she missing." Momo said.

"You're sure," Kenpachi wondered.

"Positive," Shuhei nodded; he helped her look.

"So, we've got an intruder now Yamauchi's missing," Kurotsuchi said.

Everyone looked around when they heard laughter. "Who's there, show yourself," Renji snarled.

They looked up when the laughter came from above. A man with snow white hair flew above them. His black and crimson cloak soared in the damp wind. "As you requested…" He said.

"Who are you," Kenpachi growled.

"You may call me Daichi," The man told him, "And I am the one holding all the cards."

"What are you talking about," Shuhei wondered.

Daichi smirked; he snapped his finger and a burst of black energy a giant flower of fire appeared. The flower bloomed and the Shinigami gasped; bound in vines unconscious was one of their own. Her head fell limp; her haired pooled to one side. "ATSUKO," Toshiro exclaimed.

"Let her go," Kenpachi ordered, he drew his Zanpaku-to and headed towards Daichi.

Daichi smirked cockily. He grabbed a vine and pulled Atsuko in front of him. Kenpachi skidded to a stop.

"That bastard…he's using her as a shield," Shuhei said.

Toshiro's eyes widened when he saw the emblem branded on Daichi hand, "No…"

Daichi's hand started to glow; he placed it in front of Atsuko's mouth. Atsuko gaped awake when a glowing violet mist slowly drifted out of her mouth. Atsuko grew pale. "You may have her shell back," He tossed Atsuko's body to them.

Kenpachi caught her; he gave her to Toshiro, "Watch over her."

Daichi laughed, "There's no need; that is simple an empty shell," Daichi held the mist in his hand, "I have her soul," Daichi disappeared but his voice remained, "You have three days to bring me the key to Hell in the Gory Dimension or I will unleash my armies upon the Seireitei and…Devour this gorgeous little soul. Oh and one last thing; you may have her soul back if you bring me the key and if you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, give me your soul in exchange for hers." Daichi's voice faded; he was gone.

Everyone looked at Toshiro. Toshiro looked at Atsuko; her body was pale, her cheeks hollow, she was cold. Daichi really did have her soul. She stared up at Toshiro with lifeless eyes. Toshiro shut her eyes. He took her in his arms and stood.

"It can't be true," Kenpachi said; he took Atsuko's wrist, she had no pulse.

"What are we going to do," Rangiku wondered.

#########

"Gory Dimension, what the hell is that," Ichigo sat on his bed. He and the group gathered in his room.

"Gory Dimension was where the Great War took place," Renji said.

"The Great War," Uryu raised a brow inquisitively.

"A war between all four worlds; the Soul Society, the Living World, Hell, and Hueco Mundo; that was more than thirty centuries ago," Rukia answered.

"My God…"

"The way things are now I'm guessing it ended in a stalemate," Ichigo looked at Renji, who sat beside him.

"Right," Renji nodded.

"Who is the man you mentioned," Orihime asked.

"You guys called him Daichi, right," Chad leaned against the wall.

"All we know is his name," Ikkaku told him, "Nothing else."

"He has Captain Yamauchi's soul and he wants the key that will open Hell's gates," Rangiku said.

"Why," Ichigo looked at her, she shrugged.

"Soul Puppeteer," Toshiro spoke up.

"What," Ichigo wondered.

"That's what that son of a bitch is; he's a Soul Puppeteer, the emblem on his hand confirms it." Toshiro sat in Ichigo's desk chair.

"What exactly is a Soul Puppeteer Captain Hitsugaya," Renji questioned.

"Just as it sounds Renji; a Soul Puppeteer is able to manipulate and steal souls. It is said that if a Puppeteer is able to consume ten thousand souls they will be able to become a Necromancer, a manipulator of souls of the dead and living." Toshiro replied.

"So that's why he took Atsuko's soul," Rukia said.

"And wants to open Hell," Ikkaku added.

Rangiku glanced at Toshiro, "Does he know more than what he's telling us?" She wondered to herself.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Soul Exchange

**Souls of Glass**  
Ch4_ Soul Exchange

"Captain," Rangiku came up beside Toshiro as the group walked through the Seireitei.

"What is it Rangiku," Toshiro replied.

"What else do you know," Rangiku asked.

"What are you talking about," Toshiro arched a brow.

"You're not telling us everything," Rangiku said as they went through the compound.

"Not all of it is important, Rangiku," Toshiro told her before going silent. He went into her room alone. She lay in bed as if she were asleep. He sat at her bedside and sighed.

Toshiro could hear the others outside the door. "Who's this Atsuko chick," Ichigo asked.

"Captain Atsuko Yamauchi, Tosen's replacement, you met her," Rukia said.

"Huh?"

############ **(Flashback)**

Ichigo paused at his bedroom door when he heard someone call his name, "Ichigo." He turned to see Renji with his Shinigami friends sitting on his bed.

"Hey guys what's up?" Then he saw someone he didn't recognize, "Who's the chick?"

"I should be asking you the same question," She said.

"He's Ichigo Kurosaki Atsuko," Toshiro told her from the windowsill.

"Oh yeah," The girl's face lit up with realization, "He's the retarded carrot-top you were telling me about."

"Who're you calling retarded you hussy?"

"Who're you calling a hussy you twerp," She got in his face.

"Well last time I checked it was you I was talking to you," Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo," Toshiro interrupted," You will address her probably." He told him, "You will address her as Atsuko Yamauchi, Captain of the Fifth Company."

"C-C-Captain?" Ichigo pointed at her stuttering. Atsuko smirked.

############ **(End of Flashback)**

"Oh yeah, she's Aizen's replacement, right?"

"Yes, she's Captain Kenpachi Zakari's niece."

Ichigo blinked a few times before it sunk in, "SAY WHAT?"

Toshiro looked at Atsuko, "I know why he stole your soul Atsuko," He whispered quietly, "And I know why he wants mine…If it means getting you back then he can have my soul…" After a while he walked out of the room; he looked at them, "Her soul has to be returned to her body by the sunset on the third day."

"How do you know all of this stuff," Uryu asked.

"Atsuko told me about the Necromancers and Soul Puppeteers."

"What's supposed to happen if we don't get her soul back," Ichigo wondered.

Toshiro looked at him, "It'll crumble away into nothing."

##########

She woke to a pounding in her head. Atsuko found herself nude; her body was glowing, she was no bigger than a dormouse or a fairy perhaps. She was in a glass sphere. Her heart started to beat faster. The last thing Atsuko remembered was waking up and getting dressed, then nothing. She was in the glass sphere being held by a huge hand. "It can't be…my soul was stolen by…" She looked up and saw Daichi. "This is bad," She said, her voice echoing. She was in a sphere yet it seemed as if she was in an empty space. She felt weak; she lied down and curled up; her hair served somewhat as a blanket. She closed her eyes, "Toshiro…" She whispered, "I'm frightened…"

#############

"_Toshiro…I'm frightened…_" Atsuko's voice reached his ears. Toshiro stopped; a small gasp slipped from his lips.

########### _**(Flashback)**_

"Atsuko what are you doing," Toshiro wondered when he saw her in the corner of the room with a blanket over her. She was shivering; tears poured down her face as she sniffled. Another rumble of thunder made the windows shudder; Atsuko squealed in fear, she hid in the blanket. "What's the matter with you?" Toshiro scowled with disapproval, he crossed his arms over his chest, "You're acting like a child," He said. They were both eleven.

"Toshiro I'm frightened," Atsuko told him.

"Why? It's just thunder," Toshiro said. He sat down next to her; he draped an arm over her shoulders. "It's okay," He told her mildly. She looked at him and sniffled, a light smile crept unto her face.

"Wanna play," Atsuko asked him, removing the blanket.

"No," Toshiro replied.

"You're it," She punched him in the arm and ran off giggling. Toshiro smirked and went after her.

########### _**(End of Flashback)**_

"Toshiro, Toshiro, hello, earth to Toshiro," Ichigo waved a hand in front of Toshiro's face; he was spaced out.

Toshiro blinked then looked at him, "What?"

"You okay man? You're sure spacing out a lot."

"I'm fine." Toshiro stated. "I just thought that I…"

"You thought what Captain," Rangiku asked.

"I thought I heard Atsuko's voice."

"Heard her voice? What do you mean?" Ichigo wondered.

"I heard her say my name almost as if she was standing here with us."

"What if…What if she's trying to contact you, like through telepathy," Uryu suggested.

"Soul Reapers can't use telepathy," Rukia shook her head.

"Even so she was able to get communicate him somehow right? So maybe he can communicate with him too."

"Um question," Ikkaku raised his hand, "Why are we all standing around when we only have three days to do what this bastard wants?"

"Three days, we only got three days, why didn't you say that earlier?" Ichigo asked.

"That's not the only thing that's cause of concern," Renji told him, "The bastard wants Captain Hitsugaya's soul."

"Your soul, why yours," Ichigo asked Toshiro. Toshiro shrugged, of course, he was lying.

"Back to the matter of you hearing her voice," Uryu pushed his glasses back into place, "Maybe you should try contacting her…"

Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes; he was quiet as he concentrated. "Atsuko," He thought, "Atsuko can you hear me?"

##############

Atsuko looked around when she heard someone calling her, "_Atsuko, Atsuko can you hear me?_" It was Toshiro.

"Toshiro is that you? I can barely hear you." Atsuko said.

###########

"_Toshiro is that you? I can barely hear you._" Atsuko answered.

"Yeah it's me Atsuko," Toshiro thought.

##########

"_Yeah it's me Atsuko,_" Toshiro's voice filled the space again.

Atsuko sat up, "Toshiro it's him…"

###########

"_Toshiro it's him…_"

"I know," Toshiro said, "We're on our way. I won't let him have you."

##########

"_I know,_" Toshiro said, "_We're on our way. I won't let him have you._"

"Toshiro no, stay away from here," Atsuko told him, "You can't give into his demands, you just can't. Just forget about me; letting him have my soul won't matter."

##############

"_Toshiro no, stay away from here,_" Atsuko told him, "_You can't give into his demands, you just can't. Just forget about me; letting him have my soul won't matter._"

"How can you say that?" Toshiro asked.

"_I can't bear to see him take you too,_" Atsuko said. "_Just please stay away, I'm begging you Toshiro, forget about me._"

"No," He told her sternly, "I won't…no matter how much you get on my nerves Atsuko I won't allow him to get away with what he's done. You're my friend Atsuko and I will _never_ abandon you."

############

"_No,_" He told her sternly, "_I won't…no matter how much you get on my nerves Atsuko I won't allow him to get away with what he's done. You're my friend Atsuko and I will _never_ abandon you._"

Atsuko felt tears fill her eyes, "Toshiro…I…"

###############

"_Toshiro…I…_"

Toshiro told her, "…We're coming; I'm going to rescue you whether you like it or not."

################

Toshiro told her, "_…We're coming; I'm going to rescue you whether you like it or not._"

"…If you give him your soul up for mine I'll kick your ass and I'll never forgive you."

##########

"…_If you give him your soul up for mine I'll kick your ass and I'll never forgive you._" She said then her voice faded.

**To Be Continued… **


	5. Mirror

**Souls of Glass**  
Ch5_ Mirror

"So if she's his niece then how come Kenpachi's not helping us?" Chad asked.

"Captain Zakari was chosen to help defend the Seireitei in case of anymore intrusions," Rukia said.

"Hey Toshiro," Ichigo stood beside the Captain, "Before we go through the Senkiabon I want you tell us everything you know about what's going on and Atsuko."

"I guess that's only fair. Fine, I'll tell you." Toshiro sat down then the group followed suit. "Atsuko and I met when we were kids…"

"_Hi I'm Atsuko…_" Her young voice giggled in his ear, "_What's your name?_"

"She was so friendly even when we only just met." Toshiro said, "At first I thought her friendliness was just an act; normally kids like us then were afraid of me just because I look different from everyone else, but all that didn't matter to her, she truly wanted to be my friend even though we were opposites...and that made me really happy…" He paused when Ichigo gave him a look. "What," Toshiro asked.

"You, happy," Ichigo wondered with the look still on his face.

"Shut up! Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" Toshiro said. "Even way back then she was no push-over, she didn't take crap from anyone, not even me; I only saw her cry a few times. We entered and attended the academy together and graduated together; during our academy years our friendship was fractured."

"How so Captain, what happened," Rangiku wondered.

Ichigo noticed that suddenly Toshiro's eyes grew a little sad and a little ashamed. "I feel guilty for what I did; I can hardly look her in the eye anymore."

"That still doesn't explain what you did," Ichigo said.

"Will you just shut up? I'm getting to it," Toshiro told him irritated. "We dated a while during the time we attended the academy and a while after we graduated."

"That would explain why…" Rangiku thought.

"Then I broke up with her."

"Is that why you two fuss the way you two do?" Ikkaku wondered.

Toshiro chuckled lightly, "No, that's normal for us, we've have arguments like that ever since we were kids…After we broke up we didn't see each other much anymore; her parents were murdered shortly after we broke up and she went to live with Kenpachi… We were young then so I hardly knew anything about devotion towards another person outside family bounds."

"So you broke up with her because you were scared that it was developing into something you were sure you couldn't handle…" Ichigo thought. "Wait you said her parents were murdered. Does their death have anything to do with this Daichi guy?"

"Actually yes it does," Toshiro nodded, "As I told you Daichi is a Soul Puppeteer capable of stealing souls and devouring them."

Rangiku gasped, "You don't mean that her parents were…"

"Yes their souls were devoured by the very man that has taken Atsuko's soul." Toshiro answered. "But there's more to it than that, Daichi isn't just some random guy with the desire to devour souls. Daichi or should I say Kenichi Yamauchi had devoured his own father's and step-mother's souls."

"Yamauchi, you mean that he is…" Yumichika asked.

"Kenichi Yamauchi is Atsuko's older half-brother."

"Then would make…"

"Yes, Atsuko is also a Soul Puppeteer…Her father was born of a clan of Necromancers and passed on his skills to his son and daughter, but where Kenichi used his power for his own gain and benefit Atsuko absolutely under any circumstances would not use it; she refused to use it. Not even Kenpachi knows of it; I'm the only soul she told about her power."

Ichigo chuckled, "Soul… Sorry…"

"This isn't a laughing matter Ichigo."

"Relax I know it's not," Ichigo stood and propped Zangetsu on his shoulder, "Let's go…"

Everyone got up and headed out the door. Ichigo stood beside Toshiro, "You don't only want to save her because she's a fellow Shinigami and an old friend; you want to save her because you love her."

Toshiro looked at him then looked forward, "I don't."

"Liar, I could hear it in your voice when you talked about her. So you love her. What's the big deal?"

"I'm not ashamed of it mind you. I just…"

"You're afraid that you'll hurt her again?"

"Yes."

"Then don't hurt her again…Wait a minute you never told us what Kenichi wants your soul for."

"He wants to punish me for hurting Atsuko. He took her soul to make sure that I would come, he backed me into a corner."

"If he killed her parents does that mean he might just kill her anyway?"

"Yes."

"Toshiro can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"If you two are really opposites then how come you two became so close?"

"When it comes to Atsuko, sometimes when I look at her it's like looking in a mirror."

**To Be Continued… **


	6. Not Who I Know

**Souls of Glass**  
Ch6_ Not Who I Know

"Okay it's like when you went through the Senkiamon the first time to go save Rukia," Kisuke told them, "We have four minutes to get through the portal."

"We," Ichigo asked.

"I will be going with you," Kisuke answered.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, you know what to do." Kisuke opened his fan.

"Right," They all said. The portal's opening glowed brightly; when it cleared the group began to run like hell.

##############

Atsuko was getting so weak now that she couldn't even stand. It was getting harder to breathe. The glow around was growing duller as the hours go by; when the glow goes out completely she would be dead and there would be no possible way for her soul to be revived. "Toshiro…" She tried to reach him, "Toshiro…" There was no answer. Her mind was growing hazy. "I don't know how much longer I can…how much longer I can hold on, Toshiro," She thought. "If I'm gone before you reach me I'm sorry I tried my best to stay strong…"

"_You'll just have to stay stronger a little while longer,_" His voice said. She did reach him after all.

"I don't know if I can Toshiro…"

"_That's not the Atsuko I know, the Atsuko I know is too hard-headed and stubborn to give up. Don't tell me you're ready to give up now._"

"Toshiro it's not that, it's just that I'm getting weaker and I can't…"

"_I don't want to hear it!_" He said sternly. "_Don't you dare give up Atsuko; if you do then I'll never forgive you._"

"Toshiro…."

"_You'll be okay Atsuko,_" He had to run faster. "_We're coming._"

"You only got one more day… The Seireitei is in danger…"

"_So are you. Head Captain Yamamoto and the others are preparing for any attacks._"

Atsuko whined and pain; the glow got duller. "Even so, his army is mostly made up of Necromancers and Soul Puppeteers…the Seireitei won't have a chance."

"_We'll survive, we always manage to somehow._"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
